


Help Loki

by DeathsDaughter21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsDaughter21/pseuds/DeathsDaughter21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see him. I don’t know what he wants but I know it could only mean trouble. He keeps his back to me, hoping I wouldn't see what’s he’s doing. As I walk towards him, I could feel the cold raiding off of him. “Loki?” I call. He doesn't turn. He didn't even flinch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the charactors or you, just the story.  
> Hi there,
> 
> This is urgent. FCC Chair – and former Verizon lawyer – Ajit Pai declared war on the Internet as we know it with his plan to kill net neutrality rules.
> 
> I just submitted a comment to the FCC to protect a free and open Internet by REJECTING Pai's plan to kill net neutrality.
> 
> Could you add your name, too? https://act.demandprogress.org/go/1342?aktmid=tm1332078.9Kb2Ay&t=2&source=conf

I see him. I don’t know what he wants but I know it could only mean trouble. He keeps his back to me, hoping I wouldn't see what’s he’s doing. As I walk towards him, I could feel the cold raiding off of him. “Loki?” I call. He doesn't turn. He didn't even flinch. “Go away,” was all Loki said. I continued to walk to him. “Please, Loki, tell me what has happen? You used to be so great. What caused you to lie to the people of Asgard? Why do you make yourself look like Odin? Thor will be furious if he found out,” I said. “He’ll never know nor will anyone else. As long as you stay here, no one will find out,” Loki responded. I sighed hoping Loki would see truth again. “Fine then. Be that way. But if you get in trouble, don’t come crawling to me,” was all I said as I left him on the balcony of our chamber. Some days I feel as if I’m not enough for him. Loki was taken from me twice before and now I see him little now that he’s become king. I think about telling Thor or even Heimdall the truth, but I fear the wrath of Loki.

I had hoped that Loki and I would've been able to spend time together but now I barely see him and even that is very small. I do fear of losing him to the power of the throne or to some other woman. And if that was to happen, I don’t know what I’ll do then. I know Loki is happy being king even if the people don’t know it’s him. They all think he’s dead, hell even I did. It wasn't until he kidnapped me when I discovered Loki was alive. We were so happy to be reunited, but that was for a short time. That happiness faded in to the shadows and now I’m left all alone all the time, bored out of my mind with nothing to do but read, write, and draw. All that I want is my Loki back, but even that isn't possible. I want to leave, but I can’t with Loki here. I don’t know why he’s back here so early. I look up to see Loki walk back in. “Loki, why are you back so early?” I ask him. All he says was, “I want to spend some time alone overlooking the city,” before he left me alone in our chambers, again.

‘Oh, Loki. If only you knew,’ was all I thought before I pulled out a ruck sack that had I found. I began to fill it with Midgardian clothing I had collected from my travels to Midgard. ‘I hope this stuff is still in style.’ I closed and put on the ruck sack and walked to the door. I looked around the room one final time. “Good bye, my love,” I whisper to the cold room. I quietly open to door and looked out in to the hallway. ‘Coast is clear,’ I think to myself. I walk as quietly down the corridor, hopping not to be seen. I made my way through the palace without being seen or detected. I walk quickly to the Bifrost. Once there, I looked around for Heimdall. “Heimdall?” I called out. “Yes, child. What do you need?” Heimdall said as he come from some part of the Bifrost. “Heimdall, I need to go to Midgard. I need to get away from Loki,” I tell him. “Has he hurt you, child?” Heimdall asks, worried. “No. Well, if you consider being left alone in a very cold room for hours on end, then no, not really. I just want to escape this loneliness here,” I answered.

“I see,” was all Heimdall said as he went up the steps and inserted his sword in to the podium. The Bifrost activated and the portal to Midgard opened. “I’ll place you in the same city as Thor. Once there, stay with Thor and tell him what has happened here,” Heimdall told me. “Odin is dead and Loki is pretending to be him,” I said. Heimdall walked up to me and said, “I know,” before he pushed me in to the portal. As I went through the portal, it felt like I was being ripped apart and being put back together. When I landed, I was surrounded by Midgardians with some sort of weapon. “I’m just looking for an old friend,” I told them with my hands up in the air. “And who would that be, miss?” asked the one I assumed was the leader. “His name is Thor,” I said. “Well, miss, why do you need see Thor?” he asked. “There are things he must know that have changed since the last time he’s been home,” I said. “Then you can join me, miss,” the leader said. He turned and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed his to some sort of vehicle and sat beside him. “My name is Nick Fury. What is your name?” he asked. “________ is my name,” I told him. “What sort of business do you have with Thor?” Nick asked. “I just want to talk to him, that’s all,” I answered. “And tell him what?” He questioned. “I can’t tell you. Thor can tell you afterwards, but he must hear it first,” I said. “Ok then,” was all Nick said. The rest of the ride was quiet. After a while, we pulled up to a very tall tower that said ‘STARK’ on it. ‘Is this were Thor is?’ I thought. An opening in the side of the building opened up and the diver took us through. We stopped at a door and standing there was Thor. Nick opened his door and stepped out. I did the same. The moment Thor saw me, his eyes lit up. “________,” Thor said as he rushed to my side. He picked me up and pulled me in to a crushing hug. “Can’t…….breath…….Thor,” I whispered. “Oh, sorry,” Thor said as he let me down. Air rushed into my lungs like a relief. Thor guided me inside and asked, “Why have you come to this world, _______?”

“Things have changed since you last visited,” I told him. Thor looked at me with a sorrowful look. We stepped inside a small room and Thor pressed a button, which caused the room to lift. I grabbed Thor’s arm, he smiled and said, “This is called an elevator. It will bring us to the floor that has my room on it.” After a few minutes, a sound rang out and the doors opened. I followed Thor through the floor and to his room. He opened his door and motioned me to enter. I went and sat at the edge of his bed. Thor closed the door and said, “JARVIS, please do not listen to this conversation.” “Yes, sir,” said a voice. I looked at Thor in fear. He smiled and said, “That’s JARVIS. He is an invisible person who hides in the walls and is there protect us.” “Oh,” was all I said as I looked around the room. Thor sat next to me and asked, “What news have you brought?” “It is about Loki,” I said. Thor had a glare on his face. He looked at me, urging me to go on. “Loki is still alive. Odin was killed by an assassin and before he died, he made Loki promise to disguise himself as Odin, so the people wouldn't know. Odin hopped that you would take the thrown, but you didn't. Now, Loki is king,” I explained to Thor. As I had talked, Thor’s glare became a look of udder rage.

“Who killed my father?” Thor asked. “Some assassin. I watched Loki kill him,” I answered. Thor got up and paced around the room. He suddenly stopped and turned to me. “How do you know all of this?” he asked. “Loki kidnapped me and told me everything,” I said. “Please Thor. You have to help Loki. I can’t do anything, he just won’t listen to me,” I pleaded. Tears fell down my face as Thor looked at me with his soft blue eyes. He knelt in front of me and wiped away my tears. “Don’t cry, _______. I’ll think of something. But for now, let’s go to the kitchen for some food,” Thor said. He led me back to the elevator and pressed another button. The elevator zoomed higher and higher until it came to a slow stop. Thor exited and I followed. I could hear people talking and laughing in the room ahead of us. Suddenly that voice was back, “Mr. Stark, Thor has brought a guest and they are entering the room.” When we entered, everyone looked at us. I hid myself behind Thor. Thor just smiled and moved so everyone could see me. “Everyone, this is ______. ______, this is Tony Stark aka Iron Man. This is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. This is Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. This is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. This is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. This is Pepper Pots. And this is Agent Phil Coulson,” Thor said as he introduced everyone to me, “And we are the Avengers.”

I smiled. “So, what brings you here?” Natasha asked. “I had news from home to share with Thor,” I answered. “What kind of news?” Tony asked. “Bad news,” I said. Thor explained to everyone what has happened in Asgard. They all look at him with grim faces. “How do we stop him?” Steve asked. “You can’t. I only came here to ask Thor to help Loki see the light again. Loki won’t listen to me,” I said. Everyone was quiet, thinking to themselves. Pepper looked in and said, “Well, if any of you are hungry, dinner’s on the table.” Everyone jumped up and almost ran to the dining room. Thor guided me there and helped me sit. Thor helped me gather food on my plate as everything was handed around. When everyone’s plate was filled, we began to eat. It was silent for 10 minutes until Tony spoke up. “So, _______, where do you come from?” “I come from Asgard, but unlike Thor, I traveled around with my father until his death. Then I stayed with my mother in Asgard,” I explained.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Tony said. “Don’t be. He pissed off a dragon and it ate him,” I said with a laugh. Tony just looked at me, surprised by answer, which caused me to laugh even more. “Well. Ok, then,” Tony said as he looked at his as if was more interesting. The rest of dinner was quiet besides a little whispering between Bruce and Tony. After dinner, we gathered in this ‘living’ room with a ‘TV’ (whatever that is). I slowly got more tired and asked Thor if there was a room I could stay in for the night. He showed me a room on his floor that wasn't being used. I thanked him and plopped in the bed. Right before my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I had dreamed of Loki pacing in our chambers, angry with me for leaving. The room was trashed. Curtains torn, books throw everywhere, the bed was a mess, but what shocked me most was Loki. He looked as if had been crying. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red, lips cracked. Loki kept looking at the portrait of us from when we were younger. Loki missed me. But how? He never spent much time with me. And when we did spend time together, he look as he regretted being with me. “Oh, love. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me here all alone?” Loki whispered to the portrait. He then turned and looked me straight in the eyes and said very angrily, “I’m coming for you, ______. Don’t think that for one minute that I’ll let you go.”

I awoke in a cold sweat. ‘Oh, god. He’s coming for me! I need warn Thor,’ I thought. I got up and JARVIS spoke, “Miss _____, through the gold door is the bathroom. There you’ll find the bathtub and some clean clothes. Natasha repacked your backpack with clothing from this era. The ones you had were from the last century. If you need anything, just call me.” “Thank you JARVIS,” I responded. I walked through the door JARVIS told me to and found the bathroom. It was a little smaller than what I’m used to, but it’ll do. I took a bath and changed into the clean clothes. I walked out of my room to find Thor sitting on my bed. “Morning, Thor.” “Morning, ______.” “Thor, Loki is coming for me,” I said. Thor looked at me and said, “How do you know?” “I had a dream last night and I think Loki was behind it,” I said. I explained the dream to him. The entire time Thor looked out the window. “We need to warn everyone. If Loki comes here, he’ll be unpredictable,” Thor said.

Thor grabbed my arm and took me to the elevator and we went to the top floor where everyone else was at. When we got there everyone was talking about some sort of plan. They heard Thor’s loud steps and looked up at us. “We have a problem,” Thor said. I explained my dream to them. Clint spoke first, “So. It’s just a dream. It can’t be real.” Natasha spoke up, “When Loki is involve, we can never know.” So they started to plan, which went on for a few hours. Tony, Clint and I got bored, so they showed me how to play Mario Kart. After a few rounds, I was able to beat both Tony and Clint. I wanted to try out Rainbow Road, but Tony said that he hated that one. I insisted that he play too. As we raced, everyone else got done planning. They watched the 3 of us race. We got down to the last lap and it was neck-in-neck between Tony, Clint, and I. I ultimately won the race. Tony got mad and started to pout. Clint shook my hand and said, “Good game.” I smiled at him.

Then suddenly, everything shook. Chairs fell over, movies fell off shelves, shelves fell off walls, and the windows cracked and broke open. Thor covered me from the flying debris. Clint did the same with Natasha. Walking in from the window was none other than Loki. We all looked at him in astonishment. “Did you miss me?” Loki said with a smile on his face. He looked around the room and when he spotted Thor helping me up, Loki said, “Get away from her, you oaf.” “Brother, what has gotten in to you?” Thor asked, keeping me by his side. “One, I’m not your brother. And two, _____ has left my side, and I need her back,” Loki said. I wanted to go to his side, but I was frozen. I felt like I couldn't move. Loki looked at me and smiled. He held out his hand to me. I started to move but it wasn't me. ‘Loki is doing this!’ I thought. He grabbed my hand and walked us towards the window. “Now if you excuse us, we have to have a little talk,” Loki said. I finally came to my senses and pulled away from Loki.

“No. I’m not going anywhere with you, Loki. Why should I when all you do is ignore me and leave me on my own all the time,” I said. Loki looked at me with regret in his eyes. “Loki you need help. The power from being king has gone to your head,” I told him. Loki looked at me and said, “Help? Why would I need help?” “Brother, _____ is right. You need help. You’re going to tire yourself out if you don’t get help,” Thor said. “NO!” Loki shouted, “I don’t need help. All I want is ______ back!” “You’ll have me back if you just except some help. Thor and I are here for you,” I said. “Yeah, Reindeer Games. Even we are here for you,” Tony said. Loki glared at Tony. After a while Loki said, “Fine.” For the coming weeks of consoling, Loki made a ‘double’ of himself to go back to Asgard and play King Odin. Loki insisted that he and I share a floor and a room, which did happen. After 6 months of help, Loki was ready to go back to Asgard.

“The crown is still yours if you want it, Thor,” Loki said. “No, brother. Keep it. You’re a better king and I have a new life down here anyway,” Thor said. Loki and Thor shared a smile, a handshake, and a hug. Everyone went onto the roof, where we shared our good byes. Loki grabbed and held my hand, as he said, “Heimdall. It’s time to bring us home.” The portal opened and we were whisked away. When we got back, we were greeted by Heimdall and Loki’s double. The double disappeared and Heimdall smiled and said, “Welcome back my king.” Loki nodded to him and we left. Loki transformed into Odin and told me he had a plan. “What kind of plan do you have?” I asked. “Well, love, this plan I have may get me into trouble. You see, I’m going to call an audience and reveal myself to them. Then I’ll explain what happen to Odin and show them Odin’s body. I’ll tell them what Odin told me and hope they except the truth from me,” Loki explained. “What if I pretend to cast a truth spell on you? Do you think it’ll fool them?” I ask. “It might,” said Loki.

When we arrived in the throne room, Loki called for an audience. We went along his plan and it actually worked. The people believed him and let Loki remain king of Asgard. Loki was happy that we could finally be together without any secrets. One night, a few weeks later, Loki and I were in our chamber getting ready for bed. “Love?” asked Loki. “Yes, Loki. What do you need?” I asked as I turned from the mirror. Loki went down on one keen and said, “_____, you've been the most honest, most beautiful, most wonderful woman I have ever known. ______, will you marry me?” Loki asked me with the most sincere feelings. “Yes,” was all I could say. Loki got up and kissed me so passionately, I felt all of his emotions. We separated and Loki put an emerald and black pearl gold ring on my left ring finger. I held it up to the candle light and watched the gems sparkle in the light. “It’s beautiful, Loki,” I said. “Not as beautiful as you, _____,” said Loki.

In 3 months’ time we got married. 3 years later, we had a beautiful baby girl named Luna. 2 years after that, we had a handsome baby boy named Zayden. Both grow in to wonderful people and sorcerers (they got their magic from their daddy). Luna becomes an ambassador to the throne and Zayden works hard for the chance to become the heir to the throne, but proving himself worthy will be a long process. Loki and I remain king and queen for many, many years. Zayden does become heir, but that’s another story for another time.


End file.
